


Shades of Permanence

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori hass issues with permanence.





	

Dwalin rarely ever gets the chance to enjoy Nori in a bed. Nori is wily, shies away from permanence, of any hint of it, that enjoying each other in a bed fits into that category often baffles Dwalin.

 

But Nori isn't shy when they share each other's pleasure, indulges and gives of himself without reservation.

 

Yet he won't share a bed, open his heart fully, let Dwalin keep him close, adore him.

 

Until he comes to Dwalin's bed, but not to fuck, as they indulge in slow and gentle love-making.

 

Yet he's gone by morning, like he was never there.


End file.
